


Blood Red Requiem

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fawkes' last song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Red Requiem

~ Blood Red Requiem ~

And all the king's horses,  
And all the king's men,  
And all of the tears  
That a phoenix can shed,  
Could not put Dumbledore  
Back together again.

For what mortal force  
Could halt the falling  
Of that fateful scythe  
Or hope to pry the soul  
From the grasping, skeletal  
Hand of Death himself?

For all that he tried,  
Fawkes' efforts were in vain.  
His fires would not be the flames  
Of his beloved's rebirth.  
His last song was  
Not quite a lullaby,  
Not quite a requiem,  
More discordant than  
The listeners could discern,  
As the immortal bird  
Shouted out his discontent  
To the heavens.

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, some of the first few lines are taken from the nursery rhyme "Humpty Dumpty".


End file.
